Mi princesa cuativa del Sur
by TheBlueSpirit-Zutara.and.Tong
Summary: Zuko y Katara están más tiernos que nunca, llegó la aparición de Toph, Agng y Sokka al Fic. Capitulo 7: Cocinando con Toph. Se está poniendo muy bueno. Patético resumen, pasen, lean y si quieren me dejan un Review n n. Disfruten el capitulo.
1. La captura

**Bien, este es mi primer fic de Avatar: The Last Airbender y también el primero de todos. Es Zutara al 100%, en este capitulo es bastante leve pero en otros va a ver mucho más. Bueno disfruten mi primer fic. PD: Este capitulo léanlo desde la perspectiva de Zuko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo uno: La captura<strong>_  
><em>

_Está de pie en medio del río, quizá pensando que nadie la ve jugar con agua en ropa interior, que vulgaridad._ Sonrió maliciosamente cuando descubrió un nuevo plan para capturar al Avatar._ Sucia campesina, que vulnerable te ves cuando no está el Avatar ni el idiota de tu hermano. Tomare ventaja de esto y te capturare al anochecer. Serás la carnada perfecta. _Se recostó a un árbol y esperó hasta el anochecer que sería pronto.

_El Sol ya se ocultó por el oeste y la Luna llena brilla en el cielo. Eso sera un problema, ella crece con la Luna y yo crezco con el Sol, por lo tanto su poder debe estar al máximo con la Luna llena mientras el mio está más débil. _Frunció el ceño._ Tengo que moverme rápido si quiero capturarla. Por suerte tío, compraste en el puerto este raro tipo de alcohol que adormece a cualquiera con solo olerlo, por fin tío, compraste una cosa que sirva para algo. Ahora es solo acercarme por detrás y tapar su nariz con un paño mojado en alcohol y caerá dormida profundamente. _

Y así fue, el príncipe se acercó por detrás a la Maestra Agua que estaba distraída terminando de salir del agua y escurrir su cabello, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, y con su mano libre le tapo la nariz con el paño húmedo. Los resultados dieron exactos, cayó profundamente dormida. El príncipe sonreía victorioso. Cargo a la Maestra Agua en sus brazos y emprendió su caminata al barco que no quedaba muy lejos.

* * *

><p><em>Que dirá mi tío cuando me vea llegar al barco, a altas horas de la noche según él, con la Maestra Agua del Avatar en ropa interior y todavía... en mis brazos. De seguro pensara lo peor. Mejor será escabullirme con ella a mi habitación sin que nadie me vea y dejarla prisionera ahí hasta que se me ocurra como decirle a mi tío sobre esto. Pero que pasa si mi tío esta en la cubierta, no, hoy no porque se debe estar embriagándose con el Teniente Jee y los demás soldados, cantando canciones de amor y las estaciones del año en... <em>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo que rodeaba su espalda, se sorprendió al ver a la Maestra Agua abrazándolo.

- Mmm... Sokka... abrázame... - Zuko se sorprendió y casi le da un tic en el ojo. - Vamos hazlo... tengo mucho... frío.

Hablaba entre sueños, entonces Zuko vio que estaba tiritando de frío. Suspiró. _No tengo más remedio._ La acercó más a su pecho y le compartió su calor._ Además ella piensa que soy él idiota de su hermano._

- Está bien... Katara. - Murmura, intentando que su voz sonara lo más parecido a la voz de Sokka.

Abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendido de recordar el nombre de la Maestra Agua del Avatar, la que él suele llamar campesina y mucho más importante... su enemiga._ Solo es pura coincidencia. _Luego de eso sintió que ella lo abrazaba más fuerte enviando descargas eléctricas por cada musculo de su cuerpo, algo extraño para él que nunca había sentido antes. Ignoro las sensaciones que esta sintiendo y siguió caminando con la Maestra Agua en brazos.

- Zuko... - Reanudo la fuerza del abrazo y dio un suspiro soñador. Hablaba en sueños, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A Zuko esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, no podía cree lo que la Maestra Agua estaba diciendo._ Por qué dijo mi nombre?, por qué suspira? y más aun... por qué sonríe?. Si está soñando conmigo debe tener una pesadilla. Pero tendría que estar agitada no... feliz?. Ahora dice mi nombre sonriendo ya la quiero ver mañana, encerrada en una habitación donde nunca ha estado, encadenada y amordazada en caso de que se ponga a gritar. Mañana me divertiré mucho viéndola enojada y amarrada, será todo un espectáculo._ Sonrió y fue moviéndose sigilosamente por la playa hasta el barco.

* * *

><p><em>Pasé desapercibido cuando crucé la cubierta, espero no encontrarme con ningún soldado en los pasillos,, si no le irán con el chisme a mi tío de que me vieron entrar con una chica en ropa interior a mi habitación e irá a molestarme como cuando medito, al otro día con su escusa de "oh... no sabía que estabas ocupado" y se va comprobando si el chisme que le dijeron los soldados es verdad o mentira. Agrr!... odio eso, y si mañana entra a mi habitación se enterará, antes que yo le diga adecuadamente de que tengo encadenada a la campesina?... conozco a mi tío, hablara de que no soy un caballero, sea lo que sea, antes es una dama y cosas por el estilo.<em>

_Falta un pasillo más y estoy dentro de mi habitación, corrí hasta ella, entré y cerré con el seguro. Agitado me resbalo por la puerta y me siento en el suelo con la campesina en mis brazos, mañana sera un día difícil._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como ya les dije este es mi primer fic y quiero saber si voy bien así, también pueden mandarme ideas y si tengo algún error por favor háganlo saber, sus Reviews significan mucho para mi.<strong>

**PD: Si alguien se anima a explicarme como poner una imagen en mi perfil, le agradezco.**

**Saludos... El Espíritu Azul.**_  
><em>


	2. El despertar

**BUENO, EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO. VOY A ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO CADA DÍA. ESPERO REVIEWS.**

**Disclaimer:Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino el final hubiera sido Zutara obiamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos: El despertar.<strong>

**Zuko.**

_Por suerte ya llegué a mi habitación, ahora el problema es: donde dormiremos. Mi cama es bastante grande para los dos, pero si yo duermo con ella mañana me gritara pervertido, bueno prefiero eso a dormir en el frío metal y si a ella le molesta, si quiere se puede dormir en el suelo._

_La recosté en el lado izquierdo de mi cama, yo me quede de el lado derecho de espaldas a ella. Paso una hora más o menos y no pude cerrar un ojo. Estaba muy incomodo con la campesina tan cerca de mi. _Pero al cabo de unos minutos lo venció el sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Sentí el Sol elevarse y abrí los ojos. Lo que vi a continuación me dejo paralizado, la Maestra Agua estaba acurrucada en mi pecho y yo con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su... busto?, que estaban haciendo ahí?. Sabía que esto de dormir juntos no era buena idea, debería haberme resignado a dormir en el suelo con una de mis mantas más abrigadas, pero aun así dormí junto a ella.<em>

_Intento levantarme sin despertarla cuando siento un tirón y giro para ver a la Maestra Agua tirándome del brazo, dormida._

- Quédate. - _Susurra entre sueños y de un tirón logra recostarme a la fuerza en la cama de nuevo y se vuelve a acurrucar en mi pecho._ - Zuko... - _Susurra nuevamente sonriendo y dormida._

_Agrr!... odio cuando hace eso, simplemente con solo decir mi nombre entre sueños me provoca escalofríos. Me pregunto por que lo hará, sabrá que la capture... no lo se. Lo mejor será levantarme y salir de mi habitación si no quiero levantar sospechas ante mi tío._

_Deje a la Maestra Agua acurrucada sobre mi almohada y encadene uno de sus pies con una cadena bastante larga para que pueda ir al baño. Salí de mi habitación cerrando con llave y me fui a practicar Fuego Control como era de rutina._

* * *

><p><strong><span>KATARA.<span>**

_Me despierto un poco mareada, pero aun no abro los ojos. Me siento muy cómoda pero con una pequeña molestia en mi pie y huelo un exquisito aroma y muy varonil. Sokka no huele así, el no es. Tal vez Aang, no el es un niño y tampoco huele así. Pero ya eh sentido este aroma antes, cuando el idiota de Zuko me tenía atada a un árb..._ Katara abrió los ojos horrorizada para comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto. Y así fue.

Tenía un pie encadenado con una cadena bastante larga, a la pared de metal y lo más importante... estaba en ropa interior en la cama de algún soldado de la Nación del fuego y sin agua para defenderse.

_No, como puede ser que me capturaran y terminara en una prisión, aunque se ve muy bonito para ser una prisión, pero bonito o no da igual__ soy prisionera. Me pregunto quien me habrá capturado... no lo se. Lo único que recuerdo es que salía del río escurriéndome el cabello, cuando un brazo me toma por la cintura y una mano me tapa la nariz con un paño húmedo. Después de eso no recuerdo más nada. Ay!.. rayos!, ni siquiera pude identificar a mi tengo que preocuparme por cubrirme con algo, no puedo pasearme en ropa interior. Pero tampoco veo con que cubrirme._

_Veo un par de espadas en la pared, para que pondrían espadas en la celda de un prisionero... ni idea. Pero tengo que ingeniar un plan para escapar de aquí._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zuko.<span>**

_Luego de entrenar duro por dos horas, salude a mi tío y me fui a mi habitación a ver si mi tierna prisionera se había despertado y si seguía tan tierna como cuando dormía. _Sonrió divertido al pensar como lo trataría su "invitada" cuando lo viera. _Entré en mi habitación silenciosamente y la vi sentada en la cama de espaldas a mi, armando sus "trenzas" a los lados de su cabeza. Esto sera divertido._

- Buenos días campesina. - _Le dije sonriendo con malicia._

- Tu... -_ Dijo volteándose con sus ojos azules como el mar bien abiertos, supongo que no me escucho entrar._ - Qué... qué... haces aquí?.

- Pues esta es MI habitación y puedo entrar y salir cuando se me da la gana. - _Le digo cuando ella abre más los ojos de la sorpresa._ - Agradece que ayer te deje dormir en mi cama.

- QUE!. - Grita y frunce el ceño.

- Lo que oíste. -_ Le dije sonriendo maliciosamente, sabía que esto iba a ser entretenido._ - Dormiste en mi cama. Sabias que hablas dormida?... también pateas mucho.

- DORMISTE CONMIGO?. - _Me grita y frunce a un más su ceño._ - PERVERTIDO!.

- Si dormí contigo, pero no soy un pervertido.

- NO?. - _Dice con sarcasmo_. - Perdón no lo quería ofender majestad, pero quien arrastró a quien mientras el otro estaba inconsciente, eh?. -_ Dice usando sarcasmo nuevamente._

- Si yo te arrastre, pero al despertarme esta mañana me hiciste pasar un mal rato con tus raras actitudes.

- ME ESTAS LLAMANDO RARA?. - _Me dice elevando la voz y frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspira y se calma._ - Y... se puede saber que es lo que hice dormida?.

- Insinuabas cosas que no quiero volver a oír y mucho menos repetir.

- Oh...

- Toma. - _Le digo y le doy un vestido muy liso sencillo que conseguí en el puerto una piezas de plata._ - No querrás pasearte por mi barco en ropa interior verdad?

- Esta bien. - _Se pone el vestido y le apreso las manos por detrás y las ato con una cuerda de algodón para no lastimar sus muñecas._ - Oye! que estas...

- No pensaras que te llevare a cubierta con las manos libres. - _Le digo haciendo el último nudo._ - Estamos en medio del océano, no crees que podrías hacer eso que tu llamas Agua Control y escapar?.

- Esta bien.

_Y nos fuimos a cubierta, donde seguramente estará mi tío tomando té._

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR MANDEN <span>REVIEWS<span>, CRITICAS, CORRECCIONES, IDEAS LO QUE SEA, Y SI NO SABEN QUE PONER POR LO MENOS ESCRIBAN: YO LEÍ EL FIC.**

**CON SABER QUE MI FIC LO LEE ALGUIEN ME CONFORMO.**

** SALUDOS... EL ESPÍRITU AZUL.**


	3. Una muestra de cariño

**El título no tiene mucho que ver pero no se me ocurrió otro. Ciento mucho no haber escrito ayer. Lo que pasa es que tenía escrito en el liceo y tenía que estudiar mucho, espero que me perdonen. Bueno pero aquí está el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino el final hubiera sido Zutara obiamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katara.<strong>

_Vamos caminando por los oscuros pasillos del barco, iluminados apenas con unas lamparas de aceite, sin decir una palabra. Me pregunto que habré dicho dormida... y que quiso decir Zuko con que insinuaba cosas?, no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando, o sí?. Que vergüenza si dije eso._

_De repente Zuko para de caminar y me dice:_

- Te llevare con mi tío para que no te aburras tanto y más vale que te comportes.

- ¿Quien se cree que es para darme ordenes, eh?. - _Susurro muy bajo para que no me escuche._

- Tu captor y más vale que me obedezcas si no quieres que de mi habitación te traslade a una sucia y fría celda. - _Ups... al parecer me escucho._

- Esta bien. - _Suspiro. Zuko empieza a caminar de nuevo._

- Ha... y si mi tío pregunta, dile que anoche dormí en el suelo.

- Y... ¿que pasaría si yo le digo a tu tío la verdad?.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Si lo es, porque yo estoy incluida.

- Da igual, tu no le digas y punto.

_Agrr!... que impertinente es, no se como lo soportara su tío._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zuko.<span>**

_Llevaba a la campesina a donde estaba mi tío. Ya le había dicho que tenía a una prisionera pero no le dije ni quien ni para que. Seguro que hoy se entretendrá bastante con la campesina y me dejara en paz. Llegamos a la cubierta del barco pero no había nadie y se me ocurrió otro lugar donde podría estar mi tío. La sala del timón._

_Llegamos a la sala del timón y entré, dejando a la campesina al lado de la puerta, mi tío estaba muy entretenido como siempre jugando Pai-Sho ganándole a todo el mundo y haciendo promesas como "me yebo todo, de seguro ganaran la próxima vez que juguemos" que seguramente nunca se cumplirán._

- Tío, ya traje a la campesina.

- Pues hágala pasar Príncipe Zuko , quiero conocer a la dama prisionera.

- Entrá...

_Entró como una pequeña niña de cinco años con la mirada de un borrego a medio morir. Mi tío se asombro al verla y se acerco a ella._

- Tu eres la Maestra Agua del Avatar, cual es tu nombre pequeña dama?. - Dijo mi tío sonriendo ante su más grande debilidad, las damas.

- Katara, señor.

- Oh, pero que bonito nombre. Quiere acompañarme con una taza de té señorita Katara?. - _Pregunto mientras le desataba las manos._

_Me miró como pidiéndome permiso y mi tío le dijo:_

- No te preocupes por mi sobrino, si quieres puedes venir.

- Claro señor.

- Por favor, llámeme Iroh. No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

- Claro s... Iroh.

- Así esta mejor... pero te quiero preguntar algo...¿sabes jugar Pai-Sho?

- Cuando era pequeña jugaba con mi padre, si, se puede decir que sé... un poco.

- Perfecto. Ven vamos a jugar, si aceptas claro.

- Esta bien.

_Mi tío y la odiosa campesina se fueron se fueron a jugar Pai-Sho y a beber té. Por suerte hoy mi tío me dejará en paz. Aprovechare de esto para ir a meditar a mi habitación ya que está vacía. Tengo que seguir con el plan de capturar al Avatar, pero aun no eh interrogado a la campesina, también tengo que solucionar otro problema... no puedo seguir durmiendo con ella, a menos que cada vez que abra los ojos en la mañana quiera ver "escenitas" raras, ya veré como solucionare eso._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katara.<span>**

_Estuvimos bebiendo té y jugando Pai-Sho un par de horas, el señor Iroh es muy amable y sabio, es el mejor contrincante que eh tenido en un juego de Pai-Sho y según él dice que yo también lo soy, pero lo que más me impresiono de el tío de Zuko es su don para hacer el té más delicioso que eh probado._

- Señor Iroh me encanta su té, es el más delicioso té que eh probado. Si usted abriera una casa de té, de seguro todo el mundo estaría ahí.

- Ah... gracias por el halago, hace tiempo que nadie decía algo ta lindo sobre mi té. - _Dijo con sus ancianas mejillas un tanto sonrosadas._

- Y dígame... su don para el té viene de familia?.

- Me temo que no, mi sobrino no es muy amigo del té que digamos y el resto de mi familia le gusta pero no son tan buenos como yo.

- Oh, y... cual es su secreto?.

- No hay ningún secreto es solo poner un poco de pasión y entusiasmo, porque si no lo haces tu té solo tendrá sabor a jugo de hojas caliente.

- Es muy sabio señor Iroh, aún no puedo creer todo lo que eh aprendido hoy con usted. Gracias. - _Y le doy un ligero y corto abrazo._

- Me hacia falta una muestra de cariño de alguien y mi sobrino, no es muy cariñoso que digamos.

- Si, eso ya pude notarlo.

- Ja, ja, ja. Bueno sera mejor que bayas a la habitación de Zuko a cambiarte para la cena.

- Pero hay un problema... cuando Zuko me capturó en el río, mi ropa quedo allí y cuando desperté me dio este vestido para traerme a la sala del timón con usted. Perdone señor Iroh, pero no tengo con que cambiarme.

- Oh no te preocupes, ya te conseguiré algo lindo.

- No quiero ser una molestia para usted, me quedare con esto si quiere.

- Insisto. Ahora ve a la habitación de Zuko y espera ahí que yo te llevare algo para que te cambies.

- Esta bien, se ir desde aquí, Gracias.

- No hay de que.

_Y me fui a la habitacIón de Zuko..._

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS, CORRECCIONES, SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS Y TAMBIEN SI LES GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO, QUIERO VER IDEAS PARA PODER SEGUIR ADELANTE CON EL FIC SI PUEDEN, PORQUE SI NO VOY A DEMORAR UN POCO EN ENCONTRAR EL NUDO PERFECTO Y LA INTEGRACIÓN DE TOPH, AANG Y SOKKA AL FIC.<strong>

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS...**

**serenasexilady: Gracias, a mi me encanta el Zutara, y tambien gracias por poner mi primer fic entre tus favoritos.  
><strong>

**TamiiV: Me agrada que te guste. Aqui ya tienes el tercer capitulo espero que te guste.  
><strong>

**BlindMaster: Gracias por tus consejos y por corregir ese errorsito mio al escribir apurada.  
><strong>

**SALUDOS... Y PORFIS DEJEN REVIEWS. UN BESO GRANDE PARA MIS LECTORES Y PARA LOS QUE NO TIENEN PERFIL Y LEEN MI FIC, TAMBIÉN.**

**EL ESPÍRITU AZUL...  
><strong>


	4. La pesadilla de Zuko

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo y les traigo el curto capitulo, espero que les guste. De hoy en adelante escribiré día por medio para esperar que lleguen algunos inspiradores Reviews. Tampoco por que no manden ninguno voy a dejar de escribir. Los Reviews me hacen sentir muy bien y mucha inspiración, pero con o sin ellos seguiré escribiendo el Fic, porque me comprometí a terminarlo cuando subí el primer capítulo y lo aré.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko.<strong>

_Luego de dejar a la campesina con mi tío, me fui a mi habitación. Me sentía cansado y me recosté en la cama. Tenía una extraña fragancia a jasmín, mi cama no huele así. Tendré que pensar donde dormirá la campesina hoy, no puedo enviarla a una celda porque de seguro mi tío ya se encariño con ella y pondría el grito en el cielo. No tengo más remedio que dejarla dormir en mi cama otra vez._ Zuko bostezó y de a poco fue cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido hundiéndose en un profundo sueño.

:::::Sueño de Zuko:::::

_Zuko se levantó de la cama bostezando y frotándose los ojos. Cuando se despabilo bien, vio a Katara de pie, frente a él. Llevaba el cabello suelto, una tiara de oro, un top de color rojo obscuro y una falda traslúcida del mismo color larga asta los pies. También llevaba su collar de la Tribu Agua pero con una diferencia... era de color rojo y tenía el emblema real de la Nación del Fuego._

_Zuko abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de lo provocativa que estaba vestida. Después de eso vio como se le acercó, lo tomó del rostro y dio un tierno beso que el correspondió sin pensar. El beso se fue transformando en pasión pura y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él su cintura. Ya no era un beso tierno... era hambriento y lleno de deseo. Katara lo empujó y Zuko callo de espalda en la cama. Ella se le tiró encima y empezó a despedazar su chaleco con las uñas y pasar de besar su boca a besar, lamer y mordisquear su su cuello..._

:::::Fin del sueño de Zuko:::::

Despertó muy "agitado" y alarmado de su, según él, "pesadilla". Sentía mucho calor y trato de manipularlo pero no pudo así que decidió darse un baño. _Eso me calmará_. Pensó y corrió al baño a darse una ducha con agua bien fría que le "bajara" las revoluciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara.<strong>

_Me fui a la habitación de Zuko, ya sabía por donde ir. El señor Iroh me había enseñado el camino a la cocina por si quería comer, su habitación por si necesitaba algo y la habitación de Zuko donde duermo actualmente. Llego a mi destino. Voy a abrir la puerta cuando oigo a alguien que viene por el pasillo._

- Katara, esto es algo para ti. Lo encontré entre todas las cosas que compre la semana pasada, espero que te sirva y que no te moleste usarlo. - _Dice Iroh extendiéndome un paquete._

- Oh... gracias, no se hubiera molestado señor Iroh. -_ Y tomo el paquete._

- No me molesta para nada, ayudar a una joven tan bonita como usted. - _Dice con su eterna amabilidad._

- Gracias. Será mejor que me cambie si quiero ir presentable a la cena.

- Si, te espero en el comedor. - _Sonríe y se va por el pasillo rumbo al comedor._

_Entré a la habitación y me sorprendí al ver la cama desordenada, yo la había dejado tendida en la mañana. Quizás Zuko había dormido una siesta y se fue, porque por lo que veo él no está aquí. Tendí la cama nuevamente y me senté en ella. Me puse a abrir el paquete que me dio Iroh, era un hermoso vestido formado por un top rojo obscuro y una falda traslúcida del mismo color larga hasta los pies. También un par de sandalias, una tiara de oro y un collar similar al mio, pero en rojo y en vez de tener el símbolo de la Tribu Agua tenía el emblema de la Nación del Fuego. Empiezo a creer que Iroh se molesta mucho en conseguir estas cosas._

_Ya que no había nadie en la habitación decidí cambiarme ahí mismo. Me quedó muy bien, la falda se ajusto perfectamente a mi cintura y el top me callo como anillo al dedo, debo decir que Iroh tiene muy buen ojo en la talla de ropa. Me puse la tiara de oro y luego las sandalias. Quede simplemente perfecta. La falda era muy reveladora, así que arranqué un retazo bien parejo del otro vestido. Iba a ponérmelo alrededor de mi cintura para que cubriese mis muslos cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se abre..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zuko.<span>**

_Termine de bañarme y despejarme de esa "horrible pesadilla". Como puede ser que aya soñado eso y más aún, con la campesina. Envolví mi cintura con una toalla negra con bordados rojos que me llegaba pasando las rodillas, bastante larga en mi opinión y salí del baño frotándome los ojos por el agua._

_Lo que vi a continuación me dejo paralizado. La campesina estaba vestida igual que en mi "pesadilla" pero con la diferencia de que tenía el pelo peinado en una trenza. Esto no puede ser cierto, es una ilusión, si eso es._

- Zuko. - _Dijo sorprendida_. - Pensé que no estabas aquí.

- S... solo me estaba dando un baño. -_ Esto no puede estar pasando._

- Ah.. bueno yo... me peino y ya me voy, solo vine a vestirme con las cosa que me dio tu tío... pienso que no debió molestarse tanto por mi.

- Bueno, así es mi tío. - _Le digo._

- Si, ya lo creo.

_Ella empieza a deshacer su trenza y a peinar su largo cabello. Yo no pierdo el tiempo y voy hasta mi armario y tomo el pantalón negro que use para disfrazarme del Espíritu Azul y mi clásico chaleco rojo obscuro, luego fui a cambiarme al baño._

_Cuando salí, ella ya se había peinado dejando su cabello suelto y estaba ajustándose un retazo de tela rojo obscuro del vestido que le yo di, a su cintura cubriendo sus muslos. Eso era un alivio, porque si no me tendría de los nervios todo el viaje hasta el comedor. Abro la puerta de la habitación y la miré de arriba a abajo. Tengo que reconocer que tiene muy buenas curvas y ese atuendo de vedad no le queda nada mal y provoca a cualquiera._

- Vamos, campesina, no quiero llegar tarde a cenar.

- ¡Podrías dejar de llamarme así?. - _Me dice alzando la voz y frunciendo el ceño_. - Tengo un nombre por si no lo sabías.

- Lo que digas campesina.

- Lo que digas Príncipe Exiliado, debo-capturar-al-Avatar-para-recuperar-mi-honor. - _Dijo lo último fingiendo mi voz._

- Esta bien... como quieres que te diga?.

- Katara - Dice sonriendo.

- Bien... "Katara", nos bamos?.

- Si, tu tío debe estar esperándonos.

_Salí al pasillo con "Katara" y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor..._

* * *

><p><strong>Y... que les pareció el capitulo?, estuvo más picante verdad? me lo pueden contestar con un Review. Lo extendí un poquito más que los otros tres capítulos. Se me dio por hacer un casi-pero no lemon ja ja. Pobre Zuko por el sueño que tuvo pero no va a ser el único. <strong>

**A... casi lo olvidaba, en la parte que dice: _Eso me calmará._ Pensó y corrió al baño a darse una ducha con agua bien fría que le "bajara" las revoluciones. Cuando escribí "bajara" me refiero a lo que ya saben, Zuko está en la edad, no es nada raro que un chico de 16 años tenga un sueño acalorado con una chica y le pasen tales cosas. (:D  
><strong>

**Respuesta a el único Review que recibí en el capitulo anterior por ahora:**

**TamiiV: Gracias por tu Review. Es un gran alago que creas eso de mi fic por que es el primero que hago.**

**BUENO SALUDOS ESPERO REVIEWS. UN BESO GRANDE PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES.**

** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::El Espíritu Azul::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. La cena

**Aquí le traigo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste. Zuko empieza a "inquietarse" muy seguido y Katara se pone nerviosa por la nueva actitud de su captor. Bueno les dejo este pequeño adelanto por el momento.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.**

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katara.<span>**

_Vamos caminando hacia el comedor. Me parece muy extraño que Zuko no me aya preguntado todavía donde está Aang y advertido o regañado por cualquier estupidez. Esta muy raro desde que salió de ducharse y no me gusto para nada como me miraba en la habitación._

_Por fin llegamos al comedor, no aguantaba más tener que estar sola con Zuko después de la "inocente" mirada que ne dio en la habitación. Todos al verme llegar se quedaron con la boca abierta y no se por que, quizás se extrañen de ver a una "campesina" como dice el arrogante de Zuko, con una tiara de oro. Si tan solo supieran quien soy realmente, de seguro se les desencajaría la mandíbula de la sorpresa._

- Que bien te ves Katara. - _Dice Iroh sonriendo haciéndome sonrojar._

- Gracias.

- De nada. Bueno ven siéntate. -_ Dice señalando un asiento frente a él._

- Bien. - _Le digo y me siento donde me indicó._

- Bien, ya basta. -_ Oigo que Zuko le dice a un soldado.  
><em>

_Zuko se sentó en la cabecera un poco molesto y no se por que, Iroh a su derecha, yo a su izquierda y el resto de los soldados a lo largo de la mesa. Murmuraban algo, seguramente dirían "muchos privilegios para una prisionera"._ Pero se trataba de otra cosa que murmuraban. _Me parece raro que todos sean un poco más mayores que Zuko, pensé que serían hombres más... mayores._

- Bueno, empecemos a comer si no queremos que se nos enfríe. - _Dijo Iroh cortando la tensión en el ambiente._

_Y todos empezaron a comer, yo estaba realmente hambrienta, no comí desde que desperté en la mañana, antes de que metiera el tenedor con pescado asado en mi boca, un notable gruñido sonó en el comedor. Todos giraron y me miraron, yo no cabía de vergüenza. Tomé una gota de valor y dije:_

- Perdón. - _Sonrojada amás no poder._

_Y todos siguieron comiendo_...

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko.<strong>

_Después de entrar en el comedor, vi como los soldados miraban a Katara caminar muy orgullosamente, de seguro ella pensaba que la despreciaban. Mi tío la llamo y ella se sentó en la mesa. Luego camine hasta mi lugar, en la trayectoria pude escuchar unos murmullos que no me agradaron para nada como "que linda es, la nueva prisionera", "que buenas curvas tiene" y "me imagino como sera en la..._

- Bien, ya basta. - _No quería terminar de escuchar esa sucia frase. Por Agni, son todos una bola de pervertidos._

_Me siento en la cabecera de la mesa, y empiezo a comer. De repente escucho un notable gruñido que proviene de Katara, la miro y estaba sonrojada a más no poder, se veía tan inocente que me dio vergüenza ajena por los soldados. Luego de la cena, el cocinero llego con una bandeja con tazones con el postre. Le sirve a toda la mesa y cuando me da el mio le digo:_

- Que es?. - _Con la mueca de asco pintada en la cara ante esa viscosidad color amarillo tirando a naranja._

- Suffle. -_ Me responde el cocinero._

_Katara prueba el "Suffle" y sonríe._

- Esto está delicioso, felicitaciones señor cocinero.

- Si, lo mismo digo. -_ Acompaño mi tío._

- Oh... gracias por el halago. - _Dice el cocinero sonriendo de buena gana y con sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas. Oh por Agni, mi tío y el cocinero son unos flojos, simplemente se derriten ante una niña._

- Bueno, cocinero tráeme dos botellas de licor de Dragón de las mías. - _Dijo mi tío. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, que compartiera con la tripulación su licor más valioso era muy raro._

- Si, General Iroh, enseguida vuelvo. - _Dice y se va a buscar las dos botellas de licor que le encargo mi tío._

- Estas seguro tío que quieres compartir tu licor con todos nosotros?.

- Si, por que no. Además yo planee la cena y el postre para darle una buena bienvenida a Katara que estará un tiempo con nosotros... y creo que no hay mejor ocasión que esta, para compartir mi delicioso licor de Dragón. -_ Dice sonriendo._

- Oh señor Iroh, usted realmente se ha molestado por mi. - _Dice Katara con los ojos casi imperceptiblemente húmedos._

- Ya le dije que a mi no me molesta, solo es un simple obsequio.

- Gracias señor Iroh. - _Y le da un efusivo abrazo, comienzo a pensar que mi tío se esta volviendo un oso de peluche._

- Por favor, puedes llamarme tío si quieres.

- No lo se... no se molestará Zuko, si a usted lo llamo tío?. -_ Por favor... hablan como si yo no estuviera sentado entre ellos oyendo todo lo que dicen._

- No, no lo creo. Puedes con toda libertad empezar a llamarme tío "nueva sobrina", jah, jah, jah. - _De verdad empiezo a pensar que no me ven._

- General Iroh, aquí están las dos botellas de licor. Sirvo las copas señor?. - _Dice el cocinero con las botellas en sus manos._

- Si, claro. Sirva las copas de todos en la mesa.

_Luego de que todas las copas estuvieran servidas, mi tío se puso de pie y empezó a decir unas palabras._

- Brindo, por una persona muy especial, es un honor tener aquí a... ¡La princesa Katara, de la Tribu Agua del Sur!.

- ¡QUE?. -_ No me lo podía creer, me quede con la boca abierta al igual que el cocinero y todos los soldados presentes._

- Como lo supo?, creí que nadie a no ser mi hermano, sabía sobre mi descendencia. -_ Dijo una sorprendida Katara._

- Lo supe desde que me dijiste tu nombre esta mañana. Se que eres la hija de el Jefe Hakoda y de su esposa, Kya. - _Eso si que me dejó desconcertado, como sabía mi tío de esas cosas?._

- Pero como es que sabes de la Familia Real de la Tribu Agua del Sur?, desde que nuestra ciudad fue destruida no nos reconocemos como tal.

- No fui el mejor General y estratega de la Nación del Fuego por nada, pero ahora dejemos el tema de lado y brindemos. - _Elevó su copa y dijo._ - ¡Salud!.

- ¡Salud!. - _Dijeron todos los soldados a coro y bebieron sus copas. No puedo creer lo delicioso que está este licor, con razón mi tío guardaba bajo llave. _

_La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que "Katara" fuera la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur, me sorprendió mucho cuando mi tío dijo eso, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Miro a mi izquierda y veo a Katara mover el licor en su copa pero no beberlo._

- Oye... por que no bebes eso de una buena vez?. -_ Le digo._

- No se si debería, aun soy menor de edad y nunca eh probado una gota de alcohol. - _Dice haciendo bucles en su cabello con sus dedos._

- Siempre hay una primera vez, anda bebe.

- Esta bien. - _Acercó la copa a sus labios y bebió un trago degustando el sabor, a continuación se bajó la copa de una. Me mira y sonríe._

- Y?... te... gusto?. - _Le digo incrédulo, ver a una adolescente bajarse una copa de una... no tiene muy buena pinta._

- Si, esta muy bueno. Me pregunto por que no lo habré probado antes. - _Me responde, pero la noto algo rara._

- Porque eres menor de edad, lo dijiste hace un momento.

- Oh... lo había olvidado. - _Después de un minuto de silencio._ - Me sirves otra?. - _Dice extendiéndome su copa y sonriendo._

- Claro, por que no. - _Tomo la botella y le sirvo otra copa._ -Ten, aquí tienes.

_La miro y otra vez se la bebe de una. Comienzo a pensar que le hará mal seguir tomando así._

- Dame otra. -_ Me dice fingiendo un tono amenazador._

- Es la primera vez que bebes alcohol, no deberías de beber así, te va a caer mal.

- Deja de hablar y dame otra. - _Me dice esta vez en cerio._

- Está bien, pero después no me digas que no te avisé. - _Le sirvo otra y se la paso. Se pone a mirar la copa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo hasta queme dice:_

- Te reto, a un juego. - _Me dice sonriendo maliciosamente._

- Que clase de juego?.

- Una competencia de quien aguanta más... entre tu... y yo.

- No lo haré.

- Cobarde.

- ¡Qué?.

- Lo que oíste, sabes que voy a ganar y por eso te niegas a jugar, eres un gran cobarde.

- Bien, lo haré. - _Ella sonrío y sirvió dos copas. No voy a dejar que esa campesina se ande revoloteando por ahí, diciendo que soy un cobarde._

_Yo tengo mucha resistencia y ella había bebido su primera gota de alcohol hace unos minutos, yo sabía que Katara iba a perder pero decidí aceptar su apuesta por pura diversión._

_Quince minutos más tarde...  
><em>

_Ella iba por la sexta copa al igual que yo cuando me dice:_

- Te rindes... hip... Zu-zu. - _El alcohol ya le había surgido efecto, se notaba en su voz y además tenía hipo._

- Estas ebria, tienes que ir a dormir. Mañana experimentarás el dolor de cabeza más grande de tu vida.

- Tío, Zu-zu me está enviando a dormir y no quiero. - _Le dice a mi tío como si fuera una niña pequeña._

- Sera mejor que le hagas caso, te ves cansada... Zuko tu estas igual, ve a dormir.

- ¡Pero tío!.

- Nada de peros, a dormir. - _No puedo creerlo, me están mandando a dormir como un niño pequeño, esto no se quedará así. Ya arreglaré cuentas con mi tío mañana._

- Esta bien.

- Jaa-jaa. - _Se burla como una verdadera mocosa de cinco años._

- Tu también tienes que venir.

- Yo no pienso dar un solo paso.

- Pues yo si. - _La cargo en mi hombro ante el asombro de todos. Giro hacia mi tío y digo:_ - Buenas noches tío. - _Giro y me voy a mi habitación... con ella al hombro.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Y?... que tal me quedo?. Este si que se me paso de largo, me entusiasmé mucho escribiendo. <span>Bueno dejen algún bendito Review por favor<span>. Y si quieren que en el siguiente capitulo la cosa se ponga más ardiente mande un Review diciéndomelo y listo. Pero que pervertidos que son los soldados de Zuko, XD y él ante ciertos comentarios se puso histérico, algo le pica a Zuko con su princesa prisionera verdad?:D. Miren que sigo esperando una idea de como integrar a Toph, a Aang y a Sokka.  
><strong>

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

**TamiiV: Que buena la del casi-pero no lemon :D y si, habrá lemon pero más adelante, me estoy informando para eso leyendo otros fics (no para copiar, si no para tomar ideas). Los deje bien intrigados verdad? bueno gracias por tu Review me encanta recibirlos y ver que parte les gusto más, bueno saludos. PD: Tu siempre con tu fiel Review... me encanta eso.**

**sakura: Gracias por tu Review, me encanta que halaguen a mi fic. Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo, no creo haber tardado tanto (solo un día y medio).**

**QUÉDENSE TRANQUILOS, YO SIEMPRE ACTUALIZO A TIEMPO PORQUE NO ME GUSTA HACER ESPERAR A NADIE, por que yo no soy muy amiga de el "esperar" que digamos.  
><strong>

**Bueno hasta pronto (un día o dos a más tardar), un beso grande para todos mis lectores.**

**El Espíritu Azul...**_  
><em>


	6. Katara bajo los efectos del licor

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo y el ingreso de Aang, Toph y Sokka. Lamento no haber subido ningún nuevo capitulo en estos días, lo que pasó es que se rompió la antena de mi barrio y no me pude conectar a Internet en mi XO 1.5. (Para otros países: Una XO 1.5, es una Laptop azul, que se le entrega a los estudiantes de secundaría en Uruguay. Esta se conecta a Internet por medio de la antena de: El barrio, alguna escuela o liceo. Si quieren pueden buscar imágenes de la XO 1.5 en Google).**

**Cambiando de tema, no va a haber Lemon en este capitulo, pienso dejar eso para cuando aya un sentimiento de por medio entre Zuko y Katara, que no solo sea simple deseo, odio o desprecio. Bueno ahora disfruten el capitulo que va a estar bien picante.**

**PD-1: El título... es pésimo, pero no se me ocurrió otro.  
><strong>

**PD-2: Zuko le está agarrando cariño a Katara aunque no parezca, y Katara también a él.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko.<strong>

_Voy caminando hacia mi habitación. No le dije buenas noches a los soldados y no pienso decirles tampoco después de que oí lo que murmuraban en la mesa. Aún no puedo creer que esos pervertidos sean mis soldados_.

_Katara no quería irse, pero yo no la podía dejar con esos pervertidos, mi tío estaba conversando con el Teniente Jee y seguramente borracho, como para darse cuenta si alguno de los soldados se pasa de listo con ella. Me pregunto porque reacciono así ante todo esto, quizás es solo mi instinto protector... ¡protector!, por Agni, yo?... protegiendo a "ella"?... ya no tengo idea de por que pienso estas cosas_...

- Zu-zu, podrías dejar de caminar tan rápido, estoy empezando a marearme... un poco. - _El alcohol se le notaba en su voz, por los espíritus, si que había bebido bastante para ser su primera vez_.

_Paro de caminar y le digo_...

- Rápido?, te parece que puedes estar mareada porque camino, rápido?. - _Le dije con infinito sarcasmo. La bajo de mi hombro y continuo_. - Por favor, estas mareada porque bebiste mucho en la cena, no por que yo camine "rápido".

- Lo que tu digas... Zu-zu. - _Dice como si quisiera tomarme del pelo... quizás lo hace_.

_Seguimos caminando por el pasillo en silencio hasta que llagamos a la habitación. Entramos y ella se tambaleó, casi cae y si no fuera por mi que la tome de la cintura, de seguro hubiera chocado de frente con el suelo. A fin de cuenta quedamos en una posición bastante prometedora_.

- Gracias. - _Murmura sonrojada a más no poder mientras yo la suelto_.

- De nada... supongo. - _Esto no puede ser más incomodo_.

_Sierro la puerta de la habitación y me voy al baño a lavarme la cara, sentía como si ardiera de calor. Mientras trato de quitar ese calor infernal que tenía en las mejillas le pregunto_:

- Así que... eres una princesa?. - _Le digo desde el baño_.

- Si, así es. - _Dice mientras cepilla su cabello sentada en la cama_.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, simplemente nunca te vi como tal.

- Porque sea de la realeza, no quiere decir que tenga que ser arrogante y engreída como "cierta persona". - _Dijo lo ultimo seseando_.

- Me estas diciendo arrogante y... engreído?. - _Digo saliendo de baño y frunciendo el ceño, Katara se pone de pie y dice_:

- Si, eres un arrogante y engreído príncipe hijo de papá. - _Dice sonriendo maliciosamente, nunca pensé que ella me lo diría tan directamente_.

- QUE?. - _Le pregunto irguiéndome y dando un paso hacia delante_.

- Lo que oíste... - Dice caminando a mi alrededor. - principito. - _Susurra en mi oreja izquierda y luego la lame. Eso si que me estremeció, el alcohol... si, eso es... el alcohol realmente le afecto mucho_.

_A continuación ella tironeó de el cuello de mi chaleco y me dio un tierno beso que se volvió hambriento, descontrolado y lleno de deseo. Yo le correspondí y ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo me aferré a su cintura. Ahora comprendo que el sueño que tuve, resulto ser un Deja Vu. Casi sin darme cuenta, ya la tenía recostada en mi cama y estaba encima de ella, besando su delgado y delicioso cuello y ella de tanto jugar con mi cabello deshizo mi cola de caballo dejándolo suelto, pero no me importó. La ropa ya empezaba a ser un estorbo, pero me acorde de algo... ella estaba ebria y no tenía idea de lo que hacia. Decidí detenerme y lo hice_.

_Oh por los espíritus, que diablos estaba haciendo con Katara, no se supone que hace un rato la protegía de los pervertidos de mis soldados?, para que si fui yo quien se aprovecho de ella_.

- Por qué Zuko?... por qué... te detienes?. - _Murmura en mi oreja izquierda_.

- Porque no está bien, estas ebria Katara y no eres consiente de lo que haces, por eso. - _Digo recostándome a su lado mirando el techo_.

- Si soy consiente de lo que hago, crees que te dejaría hacerlo si no fuera así?.

- No... pero de igual manera, no es lo mismo.

- A que te refieres?.

- A que no es lo mismo que estés ebria, a que est... - _Me calla con un beso_. - Oye... bonita manera de callarme. - _Le digo luego de que se separa de mi_.

- Está bien se hará lo que tu digas, si no quieres, no quieres. Será para otra vez. - _Dice, se da la vuelta para dormirse y se cubre con las mantas_.

- Si... será para otra vez. - _Digo cuando escucho su respiración pausada al dormir_.

_Pasa una hora y no consigo invocar el sueño. De repente siento una presión en mi pecho y al mirar veo a Katara, abrazándome y susurrando mi nombre entre sueños como la otra noche. Le paso un brazo por su espalda y me acurruco en su sedoso cabello con aroma a Jasmín y cierro los ojos haber si así consigo dormir_. Y en minutos si darse cuenta, Zuko quedo dormido acurrucado en el cabello de Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara.<strong>

_Me despierto en algo que no es una almohada pero es muy cómodo y tibio. No recuerdo nada después de que rete a Zuko a ese tonto juego. Me duele mucho la cabeza, es como si por mi cabeza hubiera pasado una estampida de Rinocerontes de Comodo. Abro los ojos y me sorprendo mucho al ver a Zuko con su cabello suelto, acurrucado en mi cabello y más aún al verlo con el torso descubierto, estará totalmente...? no, no lo creo. Me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño. Me lavé la cara y luego me cepillé el cabello. Cuando salí del baño vi como Zuko abrazaba una almohada y de repente..._

- Katara... - _Susurra. Eso si que me dejó desconcertada._

_Me parece raro que Zuko duerma, hasta tarde. Siempre se levanta temprano, me pregunto por que hoy se quedo dormido. Será mejor que lo despierte._

- Zuko. - _Susurro y lo zamarreo levemente del brazo_. - Zuko. - _Le digo nuevamente levantando un poco más la voz_. - Zuk...

- Mmm... dejame dormir... un rato... más. - _Dice entre sueños_. - Es muy... temprano Katara. - _Y se cubre hasta la cabeza con las mantas_._ Eso me hizo acordar mucho a Sokka._

- Temprano?... Zuko, despierta, creo que es casi mediodía.

- QUE?. - _Dice, bueno más bien grita exaltado._

- Que es casi el mediodía.

_Lo veo dar un salto y entrar al baño. No tenía idea de lo "tan" importante que era levantarse temprano para él. Sale del baño con su chaleco y pantalón de entrenamiento, pero aun llevaba su cabello suelto y se pone a revisar su armario._

- Tienes alguna liga o venda de color rojo?. -_ Me pregunta mientras sigue metido de cabeza en su armario._

- No, no tengo pero... para qué quieres eso?. - _Me extraña que aya preguntado tal cosa._

- Para atara mi cabello, no puedo andar por el barco así. - _Dice señalando su cabello negro azabache._

- Creo que pudo conseguir algo para atar tu cabello. - _Levanto del suelo el retazo de tela que había utilizado ayer atado a mi cintura y la desgarro otra vez formando una venda_. - Ten, usa esto.

- Gracias. - _Murmura atando su cabello en su clásica cola de caballo. Terminó de atarla y se fue corriendo por el pasillo._

_Un momento... Zuko?... pronunciando la palabra, "gracias"?... eso si que es raro. Sera mejor que me ponga la ropa que me dio Zuko el otro día y me valla a desayunar, o quizás llegue a almorzar ya que es casi el mediodía. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mi hermano, Aang y Toph sin mi... nada bueno seguramente..._

* * *

><p><strong>Toph.<strong>

_Pasamos todo el bendito día volando, me estoy aburriendo y me esta dando hambre. Será mejor que le pregunte a Pies Ligeros cuanto falta para llegar._

- Oye Pies Ligeros... cuanto falta para que toquemos el hermoso suelo?. - _Le pregunto desganada. Me empezaba a sentir un poquito mal de tanto volar._

- Muy poco, ya nos estamos acercando a la isla Cola de Ballena, de seguro Katara estará esperándonos en el campamento. - _Dice con un notorio tono de alegría._

- Y de seguro que nos esperará con una buena porción de arroz y carne seca para cada uno. - _Dice Sokka, metiéndose como siempre._

- Que tu solo piensas en comer Cabeza Hueca?. -_ Estaba aburrida y hacer enojar a Sokka es de lo más entretenido._

- Y que tu solo piensas en molestarme?. - _Me pregunta Sokka con sarcasmo._

- Y quien te hablo a ti?... ah, "veo" que te sientes identificado con el nombre Cabeza Hueca, viste?, hasta tu mismo lo reconoces. - _En realidad si le decía a él, esto si que es divertido._ - Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah...

- Agrr! ya basta. - _Chilló con su típico tono de voz._

_No hay caso, Cabeza Hueca siempre cae._

- Sokka podrías dejar de chillar?... y tu, Toph podrías dejar de molestarlo?. - _Dijo Pies Ligeros algo malhumorado, según él, etábamos aburriéndolo con nuestras continuos pleitos._

- Esta bien. / Esta bien. - _Decimos Sokka y __yo__ al unísono._

_Pasaron algunos minutos que fueron una eternidad para mi y Pies Ligeros dijo:_

- Miren... ya llegamos.

- Lamento no poder complacerte Aang. - _Le digo por simples razones._

- Oh... lo siento Toph, aveces se me olvida je, je, je. - _Dice riendo nerviosamente._

_Appa desciende y aterriza. Podía oler y sentir la tierra así que salté de la montura y me tiré a abrazar la tierra como hacía siempre después de casi un día sin tocarla. Pasa unos minutos y Sokka dice:_

- Katara no está!, busque en los alrededores y encontré solamente su ropa!. - _Oh no... eso si que es un problema._

- QUE?. - _Dice Aang bastante alterado._ - Toph, ve si puedes localizar a Katara a través de la tierra. - _Me dice muy acelerado._

_Apoyo mi mano en la tierra pero no logro sentir sus vibraciones._

- Aang, no siento sus vibraciones. Ella no está en la isla.

* * *

><p><strong>Y?... estuvo sabroso el capitulo verdad?... o me quedo desabrido? XD. Espero que les aya gustado. Todos estos días eh estado con una inquietud barbara al no poder subir un nuevo capitulo, pero aquí lo tienen. Por suerte encontré el ingreso perfecto para Aang, Toph y Sokka si no creo que me iban a acecinar XD. Espero que no se enojen por la tardanza.<strong>

**Bueno, me gustaría saber si quieren que aya Taang, que parte les gusto más y que me hagan saber de alguna falta de ortografía si es que tengo (lo revisé cuatro veces antes de subirlo :D) o repetí alguna palabra dos veces sin darme cuenta.**

**Respuesta a los hermosos Reviews que me dejaron****:**

**skura: Gracias por alentarme a seguir aunque lo iba a hacer igual, pero me encanta que manden Reviews alentadores.**

**zutaraa forever: Me alegra que te guste, yo siempre actualizo rápido pero esta vez no pude por el problema que expliqué arriba. Ya puse las cosas en el horno y está bastante caliente XD. La gocé muchísimo escribiendo tu parte favorita.**

**TamiiV: Si, el quinto llegó a tiempo, el sexto ya expliqué por que tardó un poco, habrá lemon pero más adelante, me estoy informando para eso leyendo otros fics (no para copiar, si no para tomar ideas) y también aproveché que hoy fue una sexóloga a mi clase para informarme bastante de "ese" tema XD.**

**BUENO, UN BESO GRANDE PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::El Espíritu Azul::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Cocinando con Toph

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de este fic.**

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo siete, espero que les guste.**

**Pequeños adelantos:**

**:Zuko se esta distrayendo en sus entrenamientos pensando en lo que pasó después de la cena, su tío lo nota y empieza a sacar sus locas conclusiones.**

**:Katara comienza a tener mucho contacto físico con Zuko (según dice él) y comienza a agarrarle mucho cariño.**

**:Zuko empieza a notar el nuevo comportamiento de Katara hacia él y otra vez se le empiezan a "despertar" las revoluciones (:p).**

**Bueno, dejémonos de adelantos y a leer el capitulo que está muy bueno n_n.**

**PD: El título no es muy bueno, pero no se me ocurrió otro.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katara<span>.**

_Me vestí y salí de la habitación. Aun tenia ese maldito dolor de cabeza, le preguntaría a tío Iroh si tendría algo para calmar el dolor. Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, ahí estaba tío Iroh y Zuko, sentados en la mesa almorzando._

- Buenos días sobrina.- _Me dice sonriendo para luego cambiar su expresión a de preocupación_. - Ah dormido bien?, porque tienes unas grandes ojeras.

- Bueno... ayer dormí poco porque...

- Cof, cof, cof... - _Miro a Zuko y lo veo ahogarse bebiendo agua_. - Cof... cof, cof...

- Zuko. - _Susurré y di rápidamente la vuelta a la mesa y le dije:_ - Abre la boca.

_Marque con mis dedos una linea que iba desde el pecho a la garganta y después expulsé el agua por su boca._

- Estas bien sobrino?. - _Le pregunta tío Iroh a Zuko._ - Me diste un gran susto.

- Si, estoy bien tío. - _Le respondió desganado_. - Gracias... Katara. -_ Murmura otra vez como lo había hecho antes de salir de la habitación._

- No tienes por que agradecerme. -_ Le digo sonriendo, estaba aliviada de que no fuera nada._

- Sobrina, eres una gran Maestra Agua. - _Dice tío Iroh sonriendo._

- Gracias, pero nunca seré tan buena como el Gran Maestro Pakku de la Tribu Agua del Norte. - _Le contesto algo alegre y triste a la vez._

- Nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea. -_ Dice Zuko clavando sus ambarinos ojos en los míos. Nunca pensé que Zuko podía dar tales consejos y con frases tan profundas._

Iroh se percató de lo que sucedía entre ambos jóvenes y decidió inventar cualquier escusa y retirarse del comedor.

- Sobrinos me tengo que ir, quedé de jugar Pai-Sho con el Teniente Jee al mediodía, con permiso. -_ Dijo tío Iroh y se marchó del comedor con una sonrisa picarona que no pude entender que significaba._

- Tengo que hablar contigo, ven vamos. -_ Dice Zuko._

_Cuando me tomo de la mano mi corazón se aceleró y latía tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo, aún no se por que son esas reacciones, pero cuando estoy con él siempre pasa lo mismo._

- Sobre que quieres hablar?. - _Le pregunte mientra me llevaba prácticamente a rastras._

- Te lo diré cuando estemos dentro de mi habitación. -_ Me dijo bastante serio._

- Está bien. - _Suspiré._

_Llegamos a la habitación y entramos. Zuko paso a lo último y cerro la puerta con llave sin antes mirar a ambos lados del pasillo. Últimamente está actuando muy raro. Me senté en la cama y esperé a que él comenzara la conversación. Se sentó a mi lado y dijo:_

- Katara... que puedes recuerdar de ayer?. - _Me pregunta sin rodeos y directo el grano._

- Recuerdo que estaba bebiendo contigo... me dijiste que me fuera a dormir... luego más nada, solo que desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Nada más?. - _Me dice como si esperara otra respuesta._

- No, nada más. - _Pero un momento... a que vienen tantas preguntas?._ - No habré hecho alguna estupidez mientras no estaba consiente, verdad?.

- Quieres recordar lo que hiciste anoche?.

- Si.

- Segura?, no creo que te guste lo que puedas ver.

- Si, segura.

_Acercó sus manos a mi rostro y apoyó sus dedos en las sienes. Sentía un calor impresionante en todo mi rostro, era como si estuviera en el medio del desierto. Zuko estaba usando su control, dándome calor para reconstruir mi memoria, como yo lo había hecho con una mujer del Reino Tierra que decía no saber quien era. No sabía que esa técnica también se podía aplicar con Fuego Control._

- Tranquila Katara, no te haré daño... mira en tu interior y encontraras lo que estas buscando, - _Sonaba tan tranquilo... hice lo que me dijo y concentré en ver en mi interior, de a poco... fui viendo mis recuerdos..._

_Vi como Zuko me llevaba a su habitación al hombro, que vergüenza!, vi lo que pasó después y no me lo podía creer, en cuanto saliera del trance Zuko se las iba a ver negras. Pero luego vi cuando Zuko se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y aunque yo le pedía que continuara el no lo hizo..._

- Zuko, no estas enfadado conmigo, verdad?. - _Le dije con mucha pena después haber salido del trance._

- No, no estoy enfadado contigo, recuerda que yo también participé. - _Me dice sonriendo de buena gana._ - Pero no quiero que vuelvas a beber como lo hiciste anoche Katara, promete que no lo harás de nuevo.

- Lo prometo. -_ Dije sonriendo. Zuko me estaba empezando a agradar mucho, ya no era el frívolo Príncipe que invadió mi Tribu. Bueno al menos por el momento, conmigo estaba siendo más amable que antes._

- Bien. -_ Dice y antes de que saliera de la habitación le pregunté:_

- Zuko... yo podría ir a entrenar contigo?, porque sino me aburriré mucho y tu tío creo que está muy ocupado con su juego de Pai-Sho con el Teniente Jee... puedo ir?. - _Le dije casi suplicando, porque si decía que no me iba a morir del aburrimiento todo el santo día._

- Esta bien, pero te reto a un combate... solo tu y yo. - _Dice sonriendo maliciosamente._

- Bien, acepto con gusto. Pero no puedo entrenar con este vestido, tendré que hacerlo como lo hago siempre, en ropa int...

- No puedes ir a entrenar conmigo así! hay soldados por todos lados y no quiero que ellos...

- Me vean?. - _Le completé la frase._ - Que tiene de malo? el Avatar me a visto, mi hermano y tu también, cuál es la diferencia?. - _No se porque se ponía tan histérico por algo tan simple._

- Que el Avatar es solo un niño, tu hermano... bueno, es tu hermano y yo no soy un pervertido. Pero mis soldados son hombres jóvenes aun y con las hormonas bien alborotadas y lo único que saben hacer, es reproducirse como Cangunejos. Esas son las diferencias. - _En realidad, nunca pensé que Zuko sería tan sobre protector_. - Mis soldados no son lo que aparentan.

- Esta bien. - _Suspiro_. - Entonces... que usaré para entrenar?. - _La pregunte un poco interesada en lo que me respondería._

- Creo que mi tío tiene algo que te puede servir. Esperame aquí, ya vuelvo. - _Dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo._

- Bien, te estaré esperando. -_ Susurré cuando él ya se había ido._

_Luego de más o menos seis minutos, Zuko regresó con un paquete en sus manos._

- Toma, ve a vestirte, te espero aquí. - _Dijo y me extendió el paquete._

_Fui al baño a cambiarme. En el paquete había un pantalón negro similar al de Zuko pero de mujer, se notaba por su forma, porque no creo que un hombre pueda tener la cintura tan fina. También había una retazo de tela rojo obscuro con bordes en negro y supuse que era para cubrir mis pechos y me lo até como si fuera un sostén sin tirantes. Terminé de vestirme, pero algo no se ve bien, mi cabello está suelto, me lo iba a atar en una trenza pero decidí dejarme solo una coleta. Salgo de baño y veo a Zuko mirando sus espadas._

- Estoy lista.

- Por fin sales, todas las chicas se demoran tanto para vestirse?. - _Dice sonriendo._

- Si, pero no todas. -_ Le digo contestando a su gesto de igual manera_. - Ahora... nos vamos?.

- Si, andando.

_Y nos fuimos a entrenar_...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Toph<span>.**

_Buscamos a Katara todo el resto de día que queda. Pies Ligeros estaba insoportable y casi le doy un puñetazo en la cara cuando me gritó que me esforzara más buscando a Katara. Yo había dicho desde un principio que Katara no estaba en la Isla pero no me escucharon y siguieron buscando por todos lados, hasta debajo de las rocas!, son unos exagerados._

_Cabeza Hueca sigue lamentándose por dejarla sola y por no tener a quien le haga de comer, es un idiota y Aang en este momento está encendiendo una fogata, callado desde hace un rato._

- Sokka, ya deja de lamentarte. Ya aparecerá, quizás se fue de la Isla por algo. - _Le dije para que dejase de hablar incoherencias._

- Y que tal si la capturó la Nación del Fuego!, o peor... si la capturó Zuko!, vaya a saber que le hace ese desgraciado a mi hermanita... - _Ya me estaba hartando, lo golpeé en la cabeza y cayo desmayado._

- Listo, así no molestara más durante unas tranquilas horas. - _Sonreí y me fui a sentar al lado de Pies Ligeros._ - Pies Ligeros... en que piensas?, estas muy callado, algo raro en ti.

- En donde estará Katara. Tal ves Sokka tiene razón y Zuko la capturó. - _Dice con un tono de voz triste y apagado._

- Ahora no pienses en eso, ya la encontraremos otro día. A mi tampoco me agrada el hecho de que Katara no este, aquí pero tampoco hay que andar melancólicos o paranoicos como Sokka.

- Si, tienes razón... perdóname por haberte gritado antes, estaba muy descontrolado y me avergüenzo mucho de mis actitudes.

- Disculpa aceptada, Pies Ligeros. Y dime algo... sabes cocinar? porque muero de hambre.

- Lo lamento pero no, no se cocinar.

- Entonces por lo menos me ayudarías a preparar algo, se cocinar muchas cosas pero no puedo hacerlas sola por simples razones.

- Sabes cocinar?. - _Me pregunto como si fuera cosa de otro mundo, con un tono completamente distinto al de antes._

- Si, ya te lo dije, se cocinar muchas cosas.

- Genial Toph. Dime en lo que te pueda empezar a ayudar. - _Por lo menos hice que Pies Ligeros se alegrara un poco._

- Bueno ven acompáñame a traer las cosas de la montura de Appa.

- Bien. - _Dijo con ese tono de felicidad que lo caracterizaba._

_Cuando llevamos todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar al lado de la fogata, Pies Ligeros me pregunta:_

- Y... que vas a cocinar Toph?. - _Me pregunta como si dudara de algo._

- Cosido de ciruelas de mar.

- QUE!. - _Sabía que a Pies Ligeros odiaba esa comida._

- Era solo una broma, a mi tampoco me gusta.

- Que alivio... pero en serio, que vas a cocinar?.

- Dime algo que te guste y "veré" si puedo hacerlo con lo que tengo aquí.

- Que te parece... una sopa de vegetales?, me encanta la sopa de vegetales.

- Perfecto, a mi también me gusta mucho y es lo que siempre me queda mejor. Bueno empecemos y ya de paso te enseño como se hace. Tu solo has lo que yo hago.

- Bien.

_Empecé a pelar una zanahoria, nunca me cortaría el dedo porque el cuchillo era de metal y podía "verlo", luego de pelar la zanahoria, empecé a cortarla sobre la olla con agua, en rodajas finas. Seguí haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez con diferentes vegetales._

- Pies Ligeros, me estas siguiendo el paso?.

- Si, Toph. Esta parte es bastante sencilla, es solo pelar y cortar vegetales, no es tan difícil.

- Eso crees ahora. Bueno, ya basta de pelar y cortar vamos a cocinar todo esto.

- Esta bien, pero... que debo hacer ahora?.

- Mira y aprende.

_Empecé a revolver con una espumadera todo el contenido de la olla, esto era la parte más complicada._

- Toph, la verdad es que nunca te imaginé cocinando, con tanta paciencia.

- Bueno, nunca te lo imaginaste pero ahora lo ves. -_ Le digo._ - Y más te vale que no le digas a nadie que se cocinar, Pies Ligeros.

- Descuida, no le diré a nadie.

- Si, es mejor que nadie se entere. Bueno, ahora ben a mi lado Pies Ligeros, te voy a enseñar mi técnica.

_Cuando se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, lo tome del brazo, hice que tomara el mango de la espumadera y lo guié con mi mano sobre la suya. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, de seguro estaba nervioso por miedo a estropear la sopa.  
><em>

- Sigue revolviendo la sopa, con mucha, delicadeza. Ahora halo tu solo mientras yo le rayo un poco de jengibre por arriba que le dará mucho mas gusto.

- Eres increíble Toph, si tan solo me hubieras enseñado la Tierra Control de la misma manera.

- Pero no es lo mismo... para cocinar algo especial o simple, necesitas mucha delicadeza si quieres que te salga bien. En cambio la Tierra Control se necesita todo lo opuesto, entiendes?.

- Si.

- Pies Ligeros me podrías decir que es lo que hay esta bolsita?. - _Le pregunte con suavidad, cocinar siempre me relaja._

- Ajo y perejil, Toph.

- Perfecto. -_ Le tiro un poco a la sopa en proceso y ya esta listo_. - Ahora era esperar a que los vegetales queden bien hervidos.

- Esto está genial y huele muy rico. - _Dice Pies Ligeros mientras sigue revolviendo la sopa como le enseñé._

- Lo se. - _Le digo muy orgullosa._

_En diez minutos ya estaban todos los vegetales a su punto. Y era hora de servir los platos._

- Pies Ligeros, te importaría servir la cena, no creo que yo pueda hacerlo.

- Si, claro. - _Dijo y sirvió la sopa con un cucharon a cada plato, para los dos._

- Espero que te guste.. Aang. -_ Dije mientras sentía la mirada Pies Ligeros encima. Luego lo escuche probar la sopa.  
><em>

- Toph, la sopa te quedo deliciosa, es lo más rico que eh probado.

- Pies Ligeros, recuerda, la sopa NOS quedo deliciosa. -_ Dije después de probar la sopa._

- Si, es verdad... aun no puedo creer como hicimos algo tan delicioso con tan poco.

- Lo importante no es la cantidad, sino la mano de obra. - _Y seguimos comiendo. No puedo verlo pero puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi, mientras come._

_No puedo creer que le aya contado a Pies Ligeros mi mayor secreto, y más aun... mi técnica. Todo sea para mantenerlo distraído del tema de Katara.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aang.<strong>

_Aun no comprendo porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, se ve tan tranquila y... diferente. Nunca me había fijado en ella detenidamente, por lo que nunca noté lo bonita que es a pesar de su... "saludable capa protectora", como ella suele llamar a la tierra que se pega a su había estado tanto tiempo con ella, a solas. Estamos en total silencio, sin decir una sola palabra hasta que Toph dijo:_

- Puedes dejar de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro, me incomodas. -_ Me dice algo sonrojada._

- Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte. - _Me sigue sorprendiendo, con su gran sentido de percepción._

- No te disculpes por todo lo que haces. - _Me dice sonriendo._ - Te imaginas si yo tuviera que disculparme por cada trasero que eh pateado en el Estruendo Tierra Seis?, no terminaría nunca. - _Y empieza a reir._

_Luego de un rato, los dos terminamos de comer. Yo quería ir a caminar un rato antes de ir a dormir y por lo visto, Toph tampoco tenía mucho sueño al andar caminando de un lado para otro en el campamento. Opté por invitarla a caminar un rato._

- Toph... quieres venir a caminar conmigo?. - _Le pregunto._

- Claro, por que no. Además no tengo sueño aun.

- Bien, vamos.

_Caminamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que encontré como romper el hielo._

- Y... por qué nunca has dicho nada sobre tu gran habilidad para cocinar?.

- Porque... no lose, simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera.

- Y como aprendiste?.

- Escuchando a las cocineras de la casa de mis padres. Yo solo escuché lo básico, como pelar y cortar los vegetales y hervirlos hasta que queden a punto. Lo que te enseñé hace un rato lo aprendí yo sola.

- Eso impresionante. - _Le digo y ella se vuelve a sonrojar, que bonita se ve así_. - Y dime... que te gusta hacer?.

- Mmm... molestar a Sokka, dormir hasta tarde, practicar Tierra Control, cocinar y muy pocas veces, soltar mi cabello mi cabello y dejar que ondee con el viento. Y tu?. - _Me pregunta. Siempre me pregunto que tan largo es el cabello de Toph._

- Yo... volar, practicar el Agua, Tierra y Aire Control, jugar con Momo y Appa, dormir en sobre la hierva y también se me está dando por cocinar últimamente. - _Reímos los dos de buena gana._

- Oye Pies Ligeros, que tal si volvemos, me esta entrando un poco de sueño. - _Dice bostezando._

- Antes, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

- Pero estoy cansada de caminar. - _Dice como si fuera un ruego._

- Por eso no hay problema. -_ Era ahora o nunca, la cargué en mis brazos y fui saltando hasta la cima de una colina. Al llegar se sentía una hermosa brisa y una suave manta de flores silvestres que crecían el suelo, todo el campo estaba lleno de ellas._

- Aang te matar... -_ Le cierro la boca con un dedo._

- Primero quiero que hagas algo.

- Y se puede saber que?. - _Me dijo con su tono chillón de siempre._

- Que te sueltes el cabello.

- QUÉ!, NO.

- Por qué no?, no se supone que te gusta soltar tu cabello y dejarlo ondear con el viento?.

- Si, pero ahora no tengo ganas.

- Por favor, Toph. Solo quiero ver como te queda suelto.

- Esta bien. -_ Dijo un poco enfadada pero se le paso enseguida._

_Se sacó su tiara verde con un pompón a cada lado, y su cabello quedó totalmente suelto. Su cabello negro azabache le llegaba pasando la cintura y ahora ondeaba reflejando la Luna con el viento._

- Toph... t... te ves he... hermosa. - _Dije anonadado. No podía creer lo que veía, parecía un verdadero ángel nocturno._

- Gracias. - _Susurró toda sonrojada._ - Bueno, ahora si nos podemos ir.

- Si, pero con una condición. - _Sonreí de buena gana y le dije..._ - Que me dejes cepillar tu cabello mañana y ahora me dejes cargarte hasta el campamento.

- Esta bien. -_ Dice desganada._ - De todas formas, estoy muy cansada como para caminar hasta al campamento. -_ Levanta los brazos en señal de que la cargue y lo hago. Me fui saltando hacia el campamento donde quizás un paranoico Sokka nos estaba esperando..._

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció?, estuvo muy tierno verdad?. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estuvo bastante largo comparado con otros capítulos verdad?, lo que pasa es que me entusiasmé mucho escribiendo n<strong>_**n.  
><strong>

**Comentarios míos:**

**C1: Que celoso y sobre protector se puso Zuko cuando Katara habló de ir a entrenar en ropa interior, por que será? :D.**

**C2: Para mi que Aang estaba muerto de los nervios por otra cosa, por que no me creo esa de "por miedo a estropear la sopa".**

**Respuestas a los lindos Reviews que recibí:**

**sakura: Si, al fin pude subir un capitulo. Gracias por perdonarme y alentarme a seguir es algo que valoro mucho n_n. Esta vez me entusiasme tanto con el capitulo que se me paso de largo XD. Bueno, gracias por tu Review.**

**zutaraa forever: El capitulo seis estuvo casi en llamas :p , pero el siete lo hice desbordar de ternura para que se se empiecen a tomar cariño entre ellos, tanto Aang y Toph como Zuko y Katara. A mi también me encantan estas parejas, yo también te confieso que creí que iba a escribir un lemon, pero frené a Zuko porque sino se iba a perder la gracia del Fic. Pero te aseguro que va a haber lemon, eso dalo por hecho y espero por Agni, que me salga bien. Me alegra que te guste mi Fic y que yo te caiga bien, besos y gracias por tu Review.**

**Usagi13chiba: Creo que ya te conteste en un mensaje privado, pero igual gracias por tu Review nuevamente.**

**rusa-ranmayakane: También creo que te conteste, pero gracias igual por tu Review.**

**BUENO, UN BESO GRANDE PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES Y ESPERO ALGUNOS LINDOS REVIEWS DE PARTE DE USTEDES.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::El Espíritu Azul::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
